High temperature wells can hinder the ability of treatment fluid components to perform a desired or expected function, which can lead to inefficiencies and increased costs. For example, viscosifiers and lost circulation materials can be less effective or ineffective in certain high temperature downhole environments. An increase in drilling of high temperature wells has led to the identification of new materials that can remain partially or completely effective under high temperatures. However, generally, materials that are robust in high temperature environments are expensive and not environmentally friendly.